


Stupid School

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jason makes Piper study.





	Stupid School

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

“You know what’s stupid?” Piper asked her boyfriend.

“What?” 

“Studying. And test. And most importantly school!” She exclaimed then dramatically flopped onto the table. 

Jason laughed and lifted her head up. “Piper if you want to get into college in New Rome you have to pass the SAT with a good score.” 

Piper rolls her eyes. “I know that. That doesn’t mean this isn’t stupid!” 

“Come on. I’ll make you cookies.” 

“Fine!” Piper gave in with a sigh. “Only if they’re chocolate chip.”

“Deal.”


End file.
